Digimon Tamers: The Lost Digi-World
by AnimeWriter123
Summary: Luke Benward was just an average 14 year old British American boy who never really thought he was all that special. But when he, and his friends, Katherine Wilson, and Jason Parker, get a strange email from an unknown sender, they're sent on the journey of their life's to the Digital World. Where they meet their own Digimon partners, and face many challenges and a powerful enemy.


**Hello everyone, i'm AnimeWriter123, and this is my very first fan fiction. As you can tell, its a Digimon fan fiction. I hope you all like it. Also, if any of you happen to see any errors in my writing or any kind of flaws at all, please let me know through PM, not through reviews. But if you do review, I be happy to hear any suggestions you have on how I can make this story better. And if you don't, don't worry about it. You don't have to add much into it. A simple "Good Job" or "Awesome Work" is good enough for me. But please, review and let me know how the story is. **

**All I mainly want to do is make a great original story for you Digimon fans to enjoy. I rated this story T, just to be safe. In-case I use any words that may be... you know. Lastly, i'll try my best to update my story with a new episode/chapter every 2 to 3 weeks when I can. Thank you and hope you like the first chapter. Oh and...**

**THE FOLLOWING IS AN ORIGINAL FAN MADE STORY WITH ORIGINAL CHARACTER BY ME, ANIMEWRITER123.**

**DIGIMON ADVENTURE, DIGIMON ADVENTURE 02, DIGIMON TAMERS, DIGIMON FRONTIER, DIGIMON DATA SQUAD, DIGIMON FUSION, AND ALL THE DIGIMON AND THE CHARACTERS ARE ALL OWNED BY TOEI ANIMATION, BANDAI OF JAPAN, FUJI T.V., AND THE CREATOR: AKIYOSHI HONGO.**

**"PLEASE SUPPORT THE ORIGINAL SERIES"**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Episode 01: One World to Another<strong>_

_**Luke Benward was just an average 14 year old boy who never really thought he was all that special. But when he, and his friends, Katherine Wilson, and Jason Parker, get a strange email from an unknown sender, they're sent on the journey of their life's to the Digital World. Where they meet their own Digimon partners, and face many challenges and a powerful enemy. But the real question is: will they make it back home alive?**_

_**(Digimon Tamer's English Opening Music Plays)**_

* * *

><p><em>Deep within the network, lies an unknown world known as the Digital World. What humanity doesn't know, when they first created the worldwide communication system, they've also created a parallel world deep within. And as time went on and human technology has advanced greatly over the years, the Digital World has gotten bigger and bigger. So big in fact, life was starting to take form inside of it. These creatures were known as Digimon, Digital Monsters that were formed by the massive amounts of data being surged through the data streams.<em>

_You see, when humans discard their unnecessary data off their computers and other electronic devices, where do you think that unwanted data goes? They say its gone forever, but what they don't know, is that once its been permanently deleted, its sent all the way down into the Digital World, where it takes shape and form and becomes the very creatures known as Digimon: Digital Monsters. Some are big, some are small. Some are nice, but some are vicious and hungry for more power. When Digimon destroy another Digimon, they absorb their data and use it to make themselves stronger and eventually evolve to the next level. This is known as digivolution. When a Digimon becomes strong enough to advance into their next form and soar to greater power._

_At a time, the Digital World was fine place where the Digimon lived their live's freely and happily. But, as humanities advancement in technology had grown, some have plagued the Digital World with rotten data. Because of this, the Digital World has grown into more of a barren wasteland. While some spots haven't been effected by this, about 75% of it has been reduced to nothing more than sand, dust, rock, and pure chaos._

_Ever since the Digital World has been corrupted by humanity, most of the Digimon have grown violent and power hungry. With the great change to their respective environments, some can only think about defeating other Digimon and absorb their data to become stronger so they can digivolve. To them, the Digital World has become nothing more then a place of survival now. In a way, the weak die, and the strong survive. So they say. A small portion of the Digimon, mainly the small ones, are not affected as badly like the bigger and stronger ones. But overall, the Digital World isn't as it use to be. Not anymore..._

* * *

><p><strong>"Darkness Mountain, The Digital World"<strong>

In the barren wastelands of the Digital World, all that could be seen or heard for miles and miles was nothing but the sight of different looking rock formations, sand, dust, and the sound of strong winds blowing against the rocks. But as one goes further and further along the sands of this barren wasteland, up ahead are three huge mountains. Two of them on the side were as high as the New York Empire State Building, while the one in the center was about twice the size of that. It was so tall, you can see it touching the clouds right at it's peak.

However, the sight of this tall mountain would make certain Digimon tremble in fear, for it was known as Darkness Mountain. Why do they call it that? Because, deep within the mountain, beyond it's massive caves, and deep within it's center, far beneath the mountain, was pure darkness. A pool filled with pure black ooze that can destroy any thing, or any Digimon in it's path. But, for now, it appeared to be trapped deep within the mountain, never to leak out and flood the Digital World.

However, one Digimon plans to unleash this darkness. Just above the pool of chaos, was a strange Digimon that resembled an old man with a long grey beard dropping all the way down to he's knees, and long wide grey hair reaching to the back of his knees. He has grey skin with sharp black nails and wearing golden bracelets and rings as his accessories. He also has a wicked looking staff with red orb at the top, inside of a skull's mouth. He even has six sharp crimson color bat-like wings on his back.

This mysterious, yet ominous Digimon, just floated there in the air with his legs crossed and his staff high above his head, somehow making the pool of darkness splash a little. Somehow, he was able to control this strange fluid. Then, he put his staff down and he looked down at the pool of pure darkness and smiled a little.

"Soon. Very soon." He said with an old man-like voice. Deep, but it had a pinch of evil at the same time. "Just a little more time and you can wreak havoc across this poor excuse of a world."

He then started to chuckle to himself as he slowly went down towards the pool and looked down and saw his reflection. Despite the pool was filled with nothing but dark fluids, he was somehow able to see himself like it was actual water.

"In just a matter of time, this little world will be no more, and i'll take over from it's ashes." He said with a huge grin on his face. "I just need to be patience for just a little bit longer, and then this world and all the cursed Digimon that inhabit it will be gone forever. And I, Barbamon, will take what's rightfully mine!

As the Digimon known as Barbamon said his words, he tighten his grip on his staff and his eye's started to glow red. He then took his staff back above his head and the pool of darkness once again began to shake and splash. Some of it manage to get out of the hole it was in and landed on some of the rocks, but the rocks simply dissolved into data on contact. Meanwhile, Barbamon started to laugh evilly to himself as the orb on his staff started to glow along with his eye's, and his whole body began to shroud in black aura.

"Hahahahahahaha! Soon, this world will be mine! And nobody can stop me! Nobody! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

* * *

><p><strong>"Simon Baruch Junior High School, New York City, United States, The Real World"<strong>

While Barbamon was laughing to himself in the Digital World, back in the real world, in the busy city known as New York, also known as the city that never sleeps, we find a young 14 year old boy in School laying his head down on his desk, due to the boredom of School work. But suddenly, he woke up in shock, because for a moment there, he heard Barbamon's evil laughter in his head. He quickly raised his head up and gasped loudly for everyone in class to hear.

The boy appeared to be blonde with short hair with some spiked tips on the left and ride side behind the ears, has blue eyes that look they can reach into ones soul somehow, and was wearing a red shirt with a black star in the center, with a grey unzipped hood jacket on top with the NYC logo on the back, dark green cargo shorts that reached down to his knees, and white socks with black with white lining shoes.

Of course, his sudden burst surprised everyone. They all looked away from the Teacher and directly turned their attention on to the blonde haired boy, who kept taking deep breaths from the panic he just had. However, as he was catching his breath from the shock, he looked around to see all his classmates eyeballing him with confusion. And as for the Teacher, he was giving him a glare, because he interrupted class.

"Mr. Benward!" The Teacher yelled while walking over towards the blonde haired boy's desk. "Any particular reason why you did that?"

"Um... Well..." The boy tried to finish his sentence, but the look he was getting from his Teacher was making it very hard for him to say, and with everyone else looking at him only made it harder.

"I don't appreciate it when my students stop me from my teachings, and I especially don't appreciate my students falling asleep in class." He said to the boy with that same angered look on his face. Of course, the boy was a bit surprised that he knew. "That's right, I knew what you were doing."

"Alright, i'm sorry Mr. Harrison." The boy said, but he didn't want to look his Teacher in the eyes when he said it. But his Teacher, Mr. Harrison, didn't have any concern about it. He then placed his hand on the boy's desk, causing the boy to look back up at him with a horrified look on his face.

"Listen here, Benward, I've been constantly dealing with your little during School time naps for almost the entire School year, and I am getting very fed up with it." He said down at him with that same glare. "And further more..."

_"Okay, i'm gonna stop it right there for a second. First off, that boy you see Mr. Harrison yelling at, that's me. My name is Luke Benward. 14 year old 7th grader at Simon Baruch Junior High School, and probably what's really shocking, i'm half American, and half Britain__. A British American. Yeah, a little weird, right? Yet, you would think I speak a little more with a British accent, but apparently, I have more American in me. So I have the original American voice. I get it from my Dad. Yep, my Dad married a British girl. But i'll explain that in a little bit. First of all... this."_

"There are only two months left until the School year ends, and currently, i'm seeing you attending Summer School, because you can't seem to pay any attention to me or what i'm teaching."

"That is so not true." Luke said, protesting his Teacher on the subject.

"Oh really? Then care to explain to me what I've been teaching you for the past hour?" Mr Harrison said, raising one eye brow at Luke.

"You've been teaching us Algebra. How not everything isn't about numbers, and how certain problems have variables like "a" or "x" in them, and that makes things very complicated if you don't understand it. Right?" Luke said with a bit of confidence now.

For a moment there, Mr. Harrison had nothing to say. He looked back at his chalk board where he written down everything he was explaining to the class for the entire hour, and then he looked back at Luke and continued glaring at him. "I got my eye on you, Benward."

When he made that statement clear, Mr. Harrison started making his way back to his chalk board so he can finish what he was teaching. Yet, as he walked away from Luke's desk, Luke can't help but roll his eyes at him.

_"Geesh... Its like that guy is out to get me or something. I could say he's evil, but that wouldn't be very nice. At least that's what my Mother would say. But i'm not sure what my Dad would say. Who knows, maybe he would agree with me. Haha."_

"Okay class, as I was saying, before Mr. Benward's interruption, when dealing with variables in a math problem..."

But, as Mr. Harrison went on and on about his Algebra lesson, Luke couldn't help but stare off out the window his desk was next to. As much as he didn't want to listen to his teacher run on about the same thing for the past hour, he had to at least have some attention on it. Even so, he continued to gaze out the window and noticed all the cars on the busy streets of the city with all the people walking along the sidewalks, trying to get to wherever they were going.

As he gazed out at the usual busy streets of New York, Luke can't help but wonder what did he hear earlier, before he woke up from his little during class time nap. That laugh he heard kinda set in his head for a little while there, and as he tried to comprehend what that was about, suddenly, he felt some crumbled up ball of paper hit him right on his back. "Hmm?"

Luke felt the crumbled up paper hit him and looked behind him to see it laying down on the floor. Without his teacher looking, he picked it up and started undo the crumble and inside was a little message for him. "Pay attention, Luke"

Somehow, Luke had a feeling on who threw this at him. He looked back up and saw young girl about his age smiling and waving at him from the back row. She has long red hair reaching down to her shoulders and with a hair clip in a shape of a yellow flower on the left side of her hair, has green eyes, wears a yellow t-shirt with a pink unzipped hood jacket on top, and has new blue jeans covering her legs, white socks with pink and white sneakers.

For a moment there, she stopped waving and gazed at Luke for a second and signaled him to pay attention to Mr. Harrison by pointing at the chalk board. Which Luke decided to do, due to reasons. Yet, he can't help but smile a little.

_"Alright, that girl you just saw back there a couple desks down, that was Katherine Wilson. Some call her Kate for short. I happen to be one of those some's. She's nice and kinda keeps me out of trouble with Mr. Harrison a lot. Gotta thank her for that. We met back in 3rd grade, and ever since then, me and her gotten along quite well. Although, now that me and her are teens, i'm kinda getting this strange feeling that she likes me a little more now. I don't know. I'm just making assumptions here."_

Eventually, as time went on in class, the School bell finally rang, due to the fact that its now 3 'o clock. The sign that School was over for the day. When everyone heard the bell, all the classroom doors opened up and all the students rushed out after a long day of learning. Some of them went out of the School to hang out, while others wanted to get back home. The School has four floors, and the classes are arranged by 6th grad classes, gym, cafeteria, and principals office are on the first floor, 7th grade classes on the second, and 8th grade classes are held on the third floor, which was where Luke and Kate were at. Nobody knew what was on the fourth floor of the building.

After about 6 hours of School, Luke walked down the hallway of the second floor and went right to his locker, which was number 214. While everyone else was walking along behind him, he entered the combination to the lock on his locker and then he opened it up, revealing his books and necessities he needed for School. And as he was getting the stuff he needed to take home into his dark blue backpack, Kate showed up on his left side to get to her locker, number 212.

"You know, you really should stop taking naps in class. Otherwise, Mr. Harrison is gonna keep getting on you like that." She said with a soft smile on her face, trying to lessen the blow of her advice to Luke.

"I can't help it, Kate. Its just so boring." Luke said. "I pretty much just hear the same god dang thing over and over everyday."

"Alright, but you're gonna get in trouble and I won't be able to bail you out." Kate said while pulling out her books into her brown backpack.

"I do not always need you to bail me out, Kate." Luke said, trying to disprove Kate.

"Oh really...?" Kate questioned. "Do you really want me to answer that?"

But before Luke could try disprove her again, he started to flashback to some points in School where Kate was around to bail him out of trouble. Like when he forgot his homework one day and Kate covered for him by telling Mr. Harrison he had a family matter to take of. Or how he accidentally spilled his lunch from the cafeteria all over him and it got all over the floor and he had no lunch, so Kate shared some of hers with him so he wouldn't starve for the rest of the day. And how he lost the classroom pet hamster, and it was Kate that found it before the Teachers find out.

"Okay, maybe I do have a little bit of a tendency to get into some trouble ever now and then." Luke said with some disbelief to what he was saying. Of course, Kate just smiled and rolled her eyes at him. She knew he was just trying to make himself feel better about this.

"Luke, you be lost if I was never around." Kate said, smiling at the blonde haired boy.

_"That is so not true...! Alright, maybe a little. I mean if it weren't for Kate, I would've been in trouble a long time ago. Guess I really do gotta give her some credit."_

But just then, while all the other students were heading home, Luke and Kate turned to their right and noticed a young boy around their age with short brown hair and brown eyes, wearing a white t-shirt with a black unzipped hood jacket on top, and wearing black sweats with two white lines on the sides, and black socks with white sneakers. He was also wearing a green backpack.

"Hey, if it isn't Luke and Kate." He said with a big smile on his face. "How is going you two?"

"Everything is going just fine, Jason." Luke said with a guilty smile on his face.

"Oh yeah right. He almost got in trouble with Mr. Harrison again, as usual." Kate said, making Luke's smile disappear.

"Really? Again?" The boy named Jason questioned with a look of disbelief at Luke. "Seriously Luke, you just can't seem to keep yourself out of trouble, can you?"

"Well... I... Uh..." Luke tried to find the words to respond with, but nothing seemed to be coming to him. Every time he thought about it, he's been lately getting himself in trouble with almost everything since the 6th grade. If it weren't for Kate, he would've been either in serious trouble or humiliated by now. "Uh..."

"Honestly Luke, one of these days your luck is gonna run out and you're gonna get into all kinds of trouble and neither Kate or I will be there to bail you out." Jason said honestly.

"He's got a point, Luke. You really need to be more careful." Kate said, taking Jason's side on this.

Hearing both his friends talking him down like this, Luke really had no words to argue. In a way, they were right. "Alright, maybe you guys have a point. I'll at least try not to get into anymore trouble in the future."

"I'll believe that when I see it." Jason said with a grin on his face. "Anyway, i'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Yeah, okay." Luke said with a smile on his face. He and Jason then exchanged the usual cool guys hand shake and then Jason took off towards the stairs heading to the first floor. Once Jason was out of sight, Kate couldn't help but giggle at Luke's little swear he made to Jason. That also got Luke's attention, due to the fact he looked over at Kate with a look of irritation about the whole thing.

_"First, that guy you saw a second ago, that was my good friend Jason Parker. Me and him been friends since the 1st grade. Yeah, me and him are tight. We look for each other. Also, he's really good at sports. When we first came to this School, he already became MVP on the basketball team. Oh and second, can we stop talking about me and the whole trouble subject!?"_

* * *

><p><strong>"The Streets of New York City, United States, The Real World"<strong>

After a long day of School, Luke and Kate are now seen walking down the busy streets of New York. Everywhere you look there was one tall building after another, and the sidewalks were jammed packed with people heading from one place to another. Although, the sights of garbage everywhere along the sidewalks wasn't the most pleasant sight, but Luke and Kate didn't seem to care about that. The two just kept on walking with both their jackets zipped up, due to the fact that New York is mostly cold throughout the year.

"So, were you serious when you told Jason that you were gonna try to stop making trouble for yourself?" Kate said with a smirk on her face.

"Can we please stop talking about that?" Luke said a bit depressed on the subject. "I've had about enough of that for one day."

"Okay, then let me try a different subject." Kate said, but feeling a bit embarrassed about what she was planning to ask Luke next. "Do you think I should try a different hair style?"

When Luke heard that question, his face turned from depressed into a look of surprise, due to the fact that his eyes were wide open. He then looked over at Kate and took a quick look at her long red hair that reached to her shoulders. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah." Kate responded, but still feeling a bit embarrassed to be asking about her hair. "I just think I should try something a bit different is all, and I wanted your opinion on this, because you're honest. Sometimes."

Kate was right about that. As far as she could remember, Luke's been honest about most things. Despite the fact he could never admit right away he was in trouble, everything else he was honest about. That's why Kate isn't afraid to ask him about her hair, but she was still a bit embarrassed about it.

"But I don't get it." Luke said in confusion. "What made you think you needed a new hair style? I mean, your hair is fine the way it is."

"That's nice of you to say, but I just think its a bit... boring." She said. "And I just wanted to try something a little... different. Like... pigtails. What do you think?"

Of course, Luke took a second before he answered that. He took a good look at Kate and tried to imagine her with pigtails, but he wasn't the best when it comes to imagining stuff like that. "Well, if you wanted to you could." Luke said honestly. "Yet, if I could make a small suggestion, I would get rid of that hair clip."

However, that made Kate change her entire face from embarrassment, to a look of shock. "What!? Why!?" She asked in shock and confusion.

"Well, no offense, but it looks... childish." He said, but was a bit afraid of Kate's reaction, and he should be. However, instead of her barking back at him like she would normally do, she took her yellow flower hair clip off and gazed at it while holding it in her right hand.

"Well, its just, I can't. I've been wearing this since I was little." Kate said, thinking back from when she was little.

When Luke thought back on what she said, he had noticed her wearing that hair clip ever since they met and till now. He can't really remember her not wearing that clip in her red hair. And now that he thought about it, he thought Kate still looked like that same little girl when she wore it, even though she's a teenager now.

"Okay, I understand that, but come on." Luke said throwing his hands behind his head and gazing up at the sky. "You've turned 14 about 3 months ago, and yet you still wear that. Not that I have a problem with it, but you still look like a kid when you wear it. And, its kinda weird."

"I don't know, Luke." She said now all depressed about it. "I'll think about it, okay."

"Yeah. Okay." Luke said, feeling a little bad for saying all of that to her. But just before he could say another word about it to her, Luke and Kate reached the apartment building where Kate lives.

Kate lived up on the 5th floor of the building, and it wasn't the most clean looking building in New York. But to tell the truth, almost every building looks like that, so it didn't bother her or anyone else. And of course, still feeling a bit bad about what he said, Luke decided to go ahead of her and open the door for her like a gentleman, which made Kate smile a little as she walked on in and then turned around and starred at him.

"Thanks, Luke." She said with a small smile.

"No problem." He responded. "And hey, i'm sorry if what I said offended you. I never meant to... you know."

"Its alright." She said with her smile coming back. "I respect your opinion. Its one of the things I like about you. See ya tomorrow, Luke."

She then smiled with her eyes closed and then walked away to the elevator of the building, so she can get to her apartment. However, Luke was a bit shocked when he heard her say that there's something about him that she liked. He then let go of the door and started walking off with that surprised look still on his face. He couldn't believe it. He was surprised, and yet at the same time, happy about it.

"Wow. Just, wow." Luke said to himself, still can't believe what he heard. But, as he was walking away, Kate got out of the elevator on the 5th floor and on her way to her apartment, she looked out one of the nearby windows in the hallway and gazed off at Luke as he was walking away. Yet, watching him walk off and just thinking about him grew a smile on her face. There was so much more about him that she liked, but Luke didn't know that.

Speaking of Luke, we find him still walking down the busy streets of the city. Stopping at one street light one by one until he reached his apartment, but that was still a good distance away, but not to far away. For now, he took this moment to himself and watched as everyone walked on by and the cars making their frequent stops due to everyday traffic in the big apple.

_"Well, now I got a little time to myself. Okay, for starters, yes, I do have a tendency to get myself into trouble, but Kate and Jason don't always bail me out. Okay maybe most of the time. That's just one thing i'm not completely honest about. I mean i'm honest about most things like Kate said, but that I have a hard time admitting. But overall, this is me. I'm just average. Well somewhat average. I'm half American and half Britain for crying out loud. Not that I see that as a bad thing, but doesn't really say much. I mean, I show off more of my American side than my Britain side. I mean I can do the accent, but I like it better talking normally if you ask me. Not that i'm against it, its just... oh never mind. Now i'm starting to confuse myself with this."_

But while Luke was ranting on to himself in his head, he finally reached the building where his apartment is. He took a second and gazed up at it. Like all the buildings in New York, it wasn't the most attractive place, but it was suitable for living. Even so, he couldn't help but smile. "Ah, home sweet home."

* * *

><p><strong>"Benward Apartment, New York City, United States, The Real World"<strong>

In a couple of minutes, Luke had entered the building and went into the elevator to the 4th floor of the building. He then exited out of the elevator and went right towards his apartment, which was number 42: Benward Residence, it said on the door. He then took his key out of his backpack and slowly unlocked the door and gently opened it up. Once it was fully open, he took a couple steps and closed the door behind him.

"Hello? Anyone home?" Luke asked, but got no reply for a few seconds. But just then, he saw his Mother come out of the kitchen, which was close to the front door, and looked right at him with a smile on her face.

Like Luke, she too was blond, but with long straight hair that went a little ways pass her shoulders, and she also had blue eyes like him, and the way her face looked made her quite attractive. She also was wearing a white apron that went almost to her knees, wearing orange shirt underneath, and a white three layer skirt, and she only had her white socks that almost touched her knees on.

"Oh Luke, you're back." She said in her British accent with a warm smile on her face. "Welcome back you little bugga."

_"Okay, that's my Mother. She's the one that's British, you can tell by her accent. She's really nice, and not to mention good looking like my Dad says about her. And comparison check, I have my Dad's American side, but I have my Mother's looks. At least that's what they told me."_

"Mom, do you really gotta keep calling me that?" Luke said a bit embarrassed, but had a small smile on his face at the same time. "You've been calling me that since I was 4 years old. That's like 10 years ago."

"I'm sorry, but I just can't help it." She said back with that same smile on her face. Of course, seeing the smile on her face made Luke smile every time. Something about her Mother's personality somehow cheers everyone up he thought. But just as Luke was about to take another step into the apartment, he heard a door open up ahead and he heard another British accent voice.

"Mama, who's that?" Said a small childish female British voice, which made Luke a bit happy to hear. But hearing that small voice, Luke's Mother turned towards the sound and responded back.

"It's just Luke, sweaty." She said with a smile on her face. But as Luke took another step inside, a small figure stepped out and looked up at Luke.

She was small little girl with the same sounding British accent like her Mother, but only a little bit more childish sounding, and she even had the same hair length and color, but possessed brown eyes instead of blue. She also had that same attractive face like her Mother, and also that same exact smile. She was also wearing a little girl style white dress with pink hearts on it that stretched almost to her knees, but she had no shoes on, and she was holding a tan color smiling teddy bear in her left arm. "Big brotha, you're back."

_"That's my little sister. Her name is Lilly. Yeah, my Mother wanted both are names to start with the letter "L", which me and Dad never really understood or mind. We have good names is what I say. Anyway, Lilly is only 6 years old, but she was born with a little... condition. Unlike me, her body is a bit fragile, kinda like glass. If she gets hit to hard, her body could collapse. I don't know what its called, but it was real. They said it was worse when she was born, but at least now she can move, just can't... you know. So, she can't really go to regular School like I do. Fortunately, my Mother has teaching degree. Did I forget to mention my Mother was a Teacher back in England. She was. So, my little sister is __home schooled. But if you ask me, my Mother likes having company around in the house with her. Haha."_

"Yeah, i'm back alright." Luke said with a smile to his little sister, Lilly. He then took off his backpack and took off his shoes before taking another step in. His Mother wasn't the biggest fan of wearing shoes in the house, but that didn't seem to bother Luke or anyone else. But as Luke took another step in, his little sister suddenly ran towards him and looked up at him with a big smile on her face.

"How was School today, big brotha?" She said adorably.

"Ah you know, same old same old." He responded back.

"Let me guess, you almost got in trouble again, didn't ya?" Said his Mother, shocking Luke a little.

"What, no." Luke quickly reacted to the question. "I did not get into trouble this time."

However, his Mother had a hard time believing that, but she still kept a smile on her face while rolling her eyes at him. "Luke, me and your Fatha know how you are." She said. "Not to mention Katherine and Jason know quite well."

"Okay, please, I've been through enough of that for one day. Can everyone just please give me a break?" He said, hoping to actually catch a break. But saying that seem to make his little sister giggle at him.

"You're funny, big brotha." She said smiling. "You always know how to make everyone laugh."

As much as Luke wanted to respond to that, he was just touched by his little sisters words. The way she talks is so much like their Mother. So instead, Luke just smiled and laugh at her.

"Hahahaha, yeah, I guess I do in a way." Luke said, also making her sister smile and close her eyes at him. But then Luke turned back towards his Mother with a question on his mind. "Oh that reminds me, is Dad home yet?"

"No, he wont be home till lata." His Mother responded. "Your Fatha is working a little late. He said he wanted to make a little extra money. I think he has something fun planned for us."

_"Yep, that definitely sounds like Dad alright. He works hard, but we like that about him. He only does it so he can support us with not just the necessary everyday life stuff, but also the fun stuff we can all do together. Well, at least the kind that won't let Lilly get hurt. You know like the small stuff. Touring around New York, or going to see the great sites that you have to pay to get in. Yeah, i'm really lucky, aren't I? I think."_

"Well, that definitely sounds like something Dad would do." Luke said with a smile. "Anyway, i'm just gonna take my stuff and head into my room."

"Okay than." His Mother responded. "I'll let you know when dinna is ready."

"Okay." Said Luke. As he took his backpack off the floor, and slowly walked toward further into the apartment, the place looked quite average, but was really cleaned up thanks to his Mother. The living room had two couches that formed an "L" shape, and an average size flat screen T.V. that his Dad worked hard to get, and a brown coffee table in the center with a tan color carpet with red and green flowers around it. It was his Mother's choosing, and his Dad went with it. Not to mention the kitchen was close by and anyone could see into the living room from it.

But as Luke was walking in his white socks heading towards the door to his room, he was stopped by the sound of his little sister coming up behind him now holding that teddy bear of hers in both arms now. He turned his head towards her the moment she got close to him. He could hear her coming, due to the fact that she walked barefoot on the floor and made a lot of noise in the process.

"Um, big brotha?" She said, feeling a little shy towards him.

"Yes, Lilly?" Luke responded. "Is there something you need?"

"I was just wondering, if we could... you know..." She try to say the words, but even though it was her brother she was speaking too, she was still a little nervous. Probably because she was still a little 6 year old girl.

"You still wanna play make believe again, don't you?" Luke said smiling at her. She was a bit embarrassed, but she also knew it was her brother, so her smile grew back and she nod her head at him.

"Yes. Well, if that's okay with ya." She said, still feeling a little shy about it. But she was soon surprised when Luke placed his left hand on top of her head and smiled while rubbing her hair all over the place a little, kinda making her smile more.

"Hey, no problem little sister." Luke said, smiling. "Will play in a little while, okay? I gotta get settled in first."

"Okay, big brotha." She responded with a big smile and her eyes closed. "You're the best."

To hear those kind words from his sister, Luke only smiled and then took his hand off her head and opened the door to his room, while his sister went back to hers. Once the door was opened, Luke went inside and closed the door behind him and dropped his backpack on the floor and leaned back on his bedroom door and let out a big sigh after everything he went through today.

_"Yeah, I won't lie, my life is good. I got a great Mom, a hardworking Dad, a nice little sister, two good friends I can count on, although my Teacher has it out for me, if you know what i'm talking about. You see, my Mother did start teaching in England for a couple years, but then moved to New York and easily got her passage to America. Eventually she and my Dad met and all that other stuff happened. But overall, I would say my life is great, or at least average for a British American like me. I like to call myself half American and half Britain, but I talked to my Mother about it and that was a long conversation to such a simple question. Yeah, i'm just gonna stick to what I think about it. Never going through that again."_

Once Luke let out his thoughts, he slowly started walking further into his room. His room had a blue painted wall and the floor was the same as everywhere else in the apartment, but it had a grey carpet in the center. He also had a nice average size bed towards his window, that over looked the city, and a flat screen T.V. that was a little bit smaller than the one in the living room, and it was on top of his bedroom desk that shaped like a "L". The T.V. was on one side, while Luke's computer laptop was on the other side. He also had a small cabinet underneath the center with a used Xbox 360 on top connected to the television.

Overall, his bedroom was about the same as every other normal boy room, but it was a bit small, due to being in a apartment and not a house. Then, Luke walked on over towards his laptop and took out the chair under his desk and sat on and opened up his laptop and started it up. After a long day, he wanted to check all his personal stuff on his computer. "Okay, lets see what we got."

As his computer turned on, it showed the HP logo on it as it start up. Then, Luke entered the password to his computer and he now had access to all his personal stuff. He started scrolling around on the internet and eventually he went on to his email, but when he went on, he had no mail.

"Really? Still nothing?" Luke said to himself, a bit disappointed. "I thought I at least get something."

But as he was searching a little more on his email account, he noticed their was something in the spam folder. "Wait a minute. What do we have here?"

He then scrolled his computer mouse toward the folder and clicked on it, and when it popped up, it showed that he did get an email, but it doesn't say who it was from. "Hey, I did get an email today. But, who's it from?"

As much as he wanted to understand who it was from, Luke decided to open it up and see what it was all about. He scrolled the mouse to it and clicked the link to the email. When it opened up on the computer screen, it still didn't say who it was from, but it did have something in big black words. "Hmm...?"

"DO YOU WISH TO START? REPLY YES OR NO."

That was all the email said, which only confused Luke. What did mean by "start", and who sent this? The question burned into his head, but he failed to understand it.

"What? What does this mean?" Luke asked himself as he gazed a little closer at his screen. "Is this someone's idea of a joke?"

But no matter how much he tried to figure it out, he still can't. But when he thought about it, he was a bit curious as to what it meant by "start". He then slowly scrolled over to the reply button and clicked it and up popped the reply message. "Well, I guess... I don't really have anything better to do. So, lets see what we got."

Letting his curiosity take over, he entered in the word "yes" onto the reply message and scrolled the mouse towards the send button and he instantly clicked it without any hesitation, sending the message. "Okay, lets find out what happens next. But, I doubt its for real. Its probably just one of those..."

However, his sentence was soon interrupted when he noticed the same email coming back to him so soon. "Whoa, that was quicker than I thought."

Luke than clicked on the email again and it popped up, but this time the message was a bit different from earlier. Yet, he was shocked when he noticed something in the message.

"THANK YOU FOR YOUR REPLY. PLEASE FOLLOW THESE INSTRUCTIONS CAREFULLY, LUKE BENWARD..."

"Wh-What!?" Luke said in complete shock. He jumped out of his chair and gazed at his computer screen with the message still on. He couldn't believe that whoever sent this to him knew his name. "H-How? That's not possible. How does it know who I am?"

_"Alright, this is strange. Really strange! Who send this and how does he or her know my name!? Someone answer me!"_

But as he pondered more and more about this, he grabbed his computer mouse again and scrolled down so he can see this email's instructions. "This is so weird."

"HERE IS WHAT YOU NEED TO DO. TAKE YOUR CELL PHONE WITH YOU TOMORROW AND BE IN THE 59th STREET ALLEYWAY AT EXACTLY 4:30 P.M. AND WAIT FOR FURTHER INSTRUCTIONS. THANK YOU, LUKE BENWARD, AND PREPARE YOURSELF."

"Prepare myself for what!?" Luke questioned frustratingly. He had no idea what was going here. "What does this mean? Who the heck sent this!?"

But as Luke's frustration started to grow more and more, suddenly, the email he was reading instantly deleted itself, shocking Luke. "Whoa whoa whoa, what!?"

Luke than sat back down and tried to look for that email in all the folders on his account, even in his trash folder, but it wasn't anywhere. It somehow permanently deleted itself without warning. "Where is it? Where did it go?" Luke said, still in frustration. But no matter how hard he tried to find it, it was nowhere to be found. "No no no no no! Where is it!?"

For the past minute, Luke tried everything to find that email, but he was still unsuccessful in finding it. At this point, he leaned back on his chair and put both hands on his head, trying to calm himself down about the whole thing. "Calm down, just calm down. You're smart, you can figure this..."

But when Luke tried to calm himself, he remembered what the instructions said on the email. "My phone!" He shouted to himself. He got off his chair and ran towards his backpack, still on the floor, and unzipped it and started digging through the stuff he had in it. After a few seconds of digging, he found his phone and pulled it out with his right hand. "Yes, got it!"

Luke's phone was an old grey LG slider phone, the kind that has a keypad in it. He started running his fingers across it and manage to turn his email on his phone. He doesn't normally do that, but in this case, he had a good reason why. But even when he did that, he still couldn't find that email. "Seriously? Still nothing?"

It was like no matter how hard Luke tried to find that email, he couldn't. But, he did remember the instructions he read off it. He looked over at his computer, and then he turned back to his phone. "Alright. Whoever sent me that email once to play a little game with me, well then, let's play."

With that said, Luke put his phone back into his backpack, but close toward the top so he can get to it next time. And as he was zipping it back up, he heard his Mother's voice calling for him.

"Luke sweaty, dinna is ready!" His Mother said with that British accent of hers.

"Okay! I'll be right there!" Luke shouted back in response. Once he fully zipped up his backpack, he took it over to his closet, which was close by his bedroom door, and he placed it right inside on the floor, below his other clothes that his Mother arranged for him. He than closed the door and opened his bedroom door.

_"Alright, whoever wants to mess with me like this, they better be ready. If this is their idea of a joke, their gonna regret every messing with me. Nobody makes a fool out me and gets away with it. Just like when that bully tried to take my lunch money last year. Man did me and Jason got the whooping on him. I swear, Jason and I are a great team in a way. Guess that happens when you're friends with a sports player. But enough of that. Whatever that email was about, i'll find out tomorrow."_

He then went out his bedroom door and closed it right behind him. As much as he wanted to understand this whole email thing, he was more focused on what his Mother made for dinner. He noticed her setting the table, and his little sister, Lilly, already sat down at the table, and she put that teddy bear of hers into the next chair. Seeing this only made Luke smile, and at this point, he wasn't worried about tomorrow at the moment.

_"Ah who knows, maybe it is just a stupid email prank. I'm pretty sure its no big deal. Right?"_

* * *

><p><strong>"Wandering Wastelands, The Digital World<strong>

However, as Luke told himself that the email he received a few moments ago wasn't a big deal, deep within the network, through a vast stream of data, and into a massive void that appeared to be like the inside of a computer chip, far far far down below was the blue sky of the Digital World, which was similar to the real worlds, but it appeared to be more like a computer chip kind of blue sky.

It was like some strange invisible force was heading down into the wastelands of the Digital World and it moved quickly across the air, passing many different rock formations until it eventually found a small red rock formation with a small cave inside. The mysterious force instantly went inside the cave and inside the cave was a small dragon-like creature sleeping away.

This strange dragon had an aquamarine color and has two orange "Y" shaped horns on the back of its head, sharp teeth, three sharp claws, and three sharp foot claws, and two small orange wings on its back, but they don't look suitable for flying. And last, the front of its body was a dirty white color that went up to its mouth.

This strange dragon creature was only sleeping away the day of the Digital World, but once that mysterious force got inside its cave, it instantly hit the dragon on its head and the dragon woke up instantly, like inside his head snap. He quickly got up and opened it's eyes, revealing them to be orange color as well.

"Wh-What was..." The dragon said, appearing to be male voice. "What was that?"

But he got no reply to his question. So instead, he rushed outside and looked up at the digital blue sky. He stood their gazing at the sky for a minute, but suddenly, he felt something entering his head, and it was like he was hearing another voice.

"Dracomon_,_ it is time." Said a strange feminine voice. The dragon known as Dracomon heard those words just before he felt the voice fade away from his head.

"T-Time?" Dracomon said to himself before looking up at the sky again. He didn't know what it meant at first, but then he remembered something. "Wait a minute... Time. Is it... that time?"

Dracomon then took a couple steps forwards and continued to gaze up at the sky. It was like he manage to understand what that voice meant. But what did it mean, and what does Dracomon know about it?

"If it is, that can only mean... Its... finally time. He's finally coming. I finally get to meet him." Dracomon said to himself as he gazed off at the wasteland ahead of him. Wonder who was he talking about?

* * *

><p><strong>"Benward Apartment, New York City, United States, The Real World"<strong>

After a long night of thinking about what that email was all about, Luke woke up the next morning preparing himself for another day at School, while at the same time trying to understand who sent that email to him in the first place. As he was thinking about it, he exited out of his closet with the same look he wore yesterday. Figured that was his usual style. Then he went over to his desk and grabbed his backpack and strapped it on his back and headed towards his bedroom door and opened it, exited, and closed the door behind him.

He then made his way towards the kitchen, where is Mother was taking care of the dishes from last night and this morning's breakfast. As Luke walked towards the front door of the apartment, he noticed his little sister, Lilly, in her pink pajamas covering her from her neck all the way to her feet, was still finishing her breakfast, and still had that same teddy bear right on the other chair. He couldn't help but smile. She had that stuffed bear since she was a baby, and somehow its still intact. She must have taken really good care of it. But just as he was smiling off at her, he noticed her looking towards him with that same smile she had last night.

"Oh, big brotha, are you going already?" She asked him.

"Yeah." He responded. "I don't wanna be late for School, otherwise Mr. Harrison will get on my case again."

Of course, that only made Lilly smile with her eyes closed and giggled a little at her big brother. "You're so funny, big brotha."

_"Yeah, wasn't really kidding about that. But she didn't need to know that. Just seeing her smile was enough to brighten things up. I don't know how or why. Guess something about the way she did is kinda... adorable. Wait, did I just say that? God dang it. I listen to Kate to much. I blame her for this."_

Luke had no words to say to Lilly, so he only smiled and walked on to the door, while his sister went back to finishing her breakfast. But just as he got the front door and sat down to put on his shoes, his Mother exited the kitchen and looked over at her son.

"Be good at School today, sweaty." His Mother said with a smile.

"Don't worry, Mom, I will." Luke responded back. But then he remembered something about his Dad. "By the way, did already leave for work?"

"Yes he did." His Mother responded. "And this time he'll be back the usual 6:30 like always."

"Its always nice to see Papa." Lilly said, jumping in on the subject.

Hearing both his Mother and his little sister talk about his Dad, and in those British accents, made Luke smile again as he made one last pull on his shoe laces before getting back up. He then turned around and nod his head at them. "Yeah. It is."

_"You know, my Dad is really lucky. I have to admit, he's so dang lucky to have someone like Mom. She always somehow brightens up everything around her. And now Lilly is practically doing the same thing. They're definitely the same. Meanwhile, I got more of my Dad's traits. Oh the things..."_

"Well, anyway, i'll see you two when I get back." Luke said waving good bye to them as he opened the door, but he also remembered something. "Oh and, i'm gonna be a little late coming home. Me and... Jason are... doing something... after School. Okay?"

"Alright then." His Mother said with a smile, while Luke secretly took a breath of relieve. He made that whole thing up because he didn't want her to know the real reason why. "Just be back home safely, sweaty."

"I'll see ya when you get back, big brotha." Lilly said waving good bye to Luke as he took a step out the door.

"Okay, see you both later." He responded as he closed the door behind him.

Once the door was closed, he locked it up with his key and then placed it back in his backpack. However, once he started making his way towards the elevator, he can't help but wonder what will he expect at the 59th Street Alleyway at 4:30 like the email said. But for now, he got to the elevator and pushed the button that made it open and he stepped in. Right now he need to focus on School before all of that. And then the elevator door started to close on him.

_"Alright, here we go. What will today bring me?"_

* * *

><p><strong>"Simon Baruch Junior High School, New York City, United States, The Real World"<strong>

It took Luke some time to get to School, but he eventually made it before the School bell rang, signalling the day has begun. Luke is currently on the second floor and going through his locker. Trying to get some stuff out of his backpack and back into it. But as he was taking stuff out, and while everyone else in School was walking down the hallway in the background, Luke heard footsteps coming right towards him, and he heard the most familiar voice.

"Hey, Luke. Good to see you made it on time." Said the voice that sounded a lot like Kate. Luke turned around and it was definitely her. Same jacket and jeans from yesterday. However, there was something a bit different about her this time.

"Um, hi, Kate." Luke said, but a was a bit hesitant. He noticed that her long red hair had been styled like she wanted it to be and she had two small pigtails behind her head that almost touched her shoulders. "Uh..."

"What? You noticed anything different about me?" Kate asked him with a smile.

Luke definitely noticed a difference. Those new pigtails she had kinda made her look a little more childish then yesterday with the yellow flower hair clip, and worse, she was still wearing it.

"Um, yeah, I've noticed alright." Luke said, but still a little hesitant.

"Yep. I decided to go with pigtails after all." She responded with a big smile. "I wanted to try something different like I said, and now I am."

"Yeah but Kate, no offense, but remember when I said you looked childish with the hair clip on?" He asked. "Now that you have both pigtails and the hair clip, you look even more childish."

_"Seriously, I can't believe she didn't get that. Well actually, i'm not really surprised. She always does this kind of thing, ever since we met in the 3rd grade."_

However, Kate only responded by pouting and turning her head away from Luke while at the same time flapping her new pigtails at him. "Okay fine, so its make me more childish. So what?"

"Its just... its just... oh never mind." Luke said while slapping his left hand on his forehead. Now he felt like an idiot.

"And besides, I looked myself in the mirror and I like this new look of mine." She said with a disappointed look at Luke. "Why can't you respect that?"

"I do, its just..." Luke wanted to finish that sentence, but he didn't have the nerve to say it. "Oh forget it."

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Kate said with a glare at Luke, causing him to look away. But then, Kate remembered something she wanted to tell Luke. "Oh by the way, you're not gonna believe what happened to me last night."

Now that got Luke's attention again. "What happened?" He asked.

"Well, I got this strange email last night, and..." Kate tried to finish her sentence, but Luke instantly stopped her when he heard the email part.

"Wait, what!?" He asked with a shout, kinda making some of the students look at him as they passed by. "Is it the one where it asked if you wanted to start or not?"

When he asked her that question, Kate's look changed into shock. "Wait, how do you know it said that?" She asked.

"Because I got the same thing last night too!" Luke shouted in response, making Kate even more shocked. Somehow, the two of them ended up with the same email.

"Are you serious?" She asked in shock.

"Yes!" Luke answered with a shout. "It as asked me if I wanted to start, and I responded with a yes. And if you say you got the same one, what did you answer?"

"I also answered with a yes." Kate said, causing Luke to be even more shocked. "I was curious about it and I didn't know what I was thinking until I answered back."

_"Are you kidding me!? She got the same email and she also responded to it like I did! Okay, this is seriously freaking me out! What the heck is going on here!?"_

"When I said yes to it, it sent back some instructions for me." She said, catching Luke's attention again. "It said take your cell phone and be at the 59th Street Alleyway at 4:30 today."

"That's the same thing it told me to do." Luke responded back. "What are the odds that the two of us got the same email last night."

"Actually, make that three of us."

When Luke and Kate both heard that familiar male voice, they turned to see none other than Jason from yesterday with a surprised look about the whole thing. But to hear him say that he too got the same email, they all looked at one another in confusion.

"So wait, Jason, you got the email last night too?" Luke asked.

"Yeah." Jason responded. "And like you said, it asked me if I wanted to start, and I responded with a yes, and then a minute later it came back with instructions telling me to take my cell phone and go to..."

"The 59th Street Alleyway, right?" Kate asked, interrupting Jason's sentence. "Because that's what it told us to do."

"Yep, that's exactly it." Said Jason. And for minute there, the three friends looked at one another with confusion about the whole thing. What does this mean they wondered to themselves.

_"First me, then Kate, and now Jason!? Seriously, this is starting to freak the heck out of me!"_

"So, are any of you guys going to 59th Street after School today?" Jason asked, making both Luke and Kate turned their heads towards him.

"So you're going?" Luke asked in response.

"Well, yeah." Jason answered. "I wanna know what this is all about."

"Same here." Said Kate. "I would like to know what this is all about as well. If all three of us got the same email last night, then it can't just be a coincidence. Right?"

When Kate asked that, Luke took a second and thought about it. Maybe it wasn't a coincidence that all three of them got the same email and been instructed to go to the same place at 4:30.

"Okay, so after School, we head to 59th Street and find out what this is all about." Luke said.

"Sounds good to me." Jason responded. "I really want to know whats going on here."

"Yeah. And maybe will find out what this is about when we get there." Kate said. With all three of them in agreement on this, they all nodded at each other. But right at the moment they did, the School bell rang again, signalling class was about to start.

"Alright, then will be there after School." Luke said.

"Right. But for now, I gotta get to class." Jason said while walking away from them. "I'll see you guys later."

"See you soon, Jason." Kate responded while waving bye at him as he continued walking off. Unlike Luke and Kate, who have the same class schedule, Jason's class schedule is different, but the three of them don't seem to mind.

Once Jason turned around the corner with some other students heading into class, Luke and Kate both closed their lockers and locked them up and took a look at each other in the eyes.

"Well, let's go." Luke said with a smile.

"Yeah, don't wanna keep Mr. Harrison waiting, or he'll get on both our cases." Kate responded, causing the two of them to chuckle as they both headed off to class.

As they headed down the second floor hallway of the School, they passed a clock on the wall that said 9 'o clock on it. As the day passed and everyone was going from one classroom to another, the clock moved quickly until it hit 3 'o clock in the afternoon and the School bell rang. When it did, every student exited their classes and instantly started running towards their lockers and then exited the School. The reason for this is because tomorrow is Saturday, which meant no School.

But while they were heading out of School, Luke and Kate were the last ones to leave Mr. Harrison class, because they weren't in a rush to get home, due to the reason of 59th Street. However, as they exited out of the classroom, Luke turned back towards Mr. Harrison, who was sitting at his desk, and he just gave Luke the sign that said "i'm watching you". When Luke got a good look at that, he turned back around and he and Kate started making their way towards the first floor.

_"Man, when the time comes, i'm never gonna miss him. Not in a million years. Well, i'll be long long gone by then but, you know what I mean."_

"Seriously, he always does that." Said Luke. "I haven't even done anything wrong this time."

"Its probably all the other times." Kate responded. "I mean you do cause him some trouble every now and then."

As much as Luke wanted to deny that, he couldn't. Kate was right, Luke really does have a tendency to do that to Mr. Harrison.

"Yeah well, whatever." Luke said, shrugging off the whole thing. Once Luke and Kate made it down the stairs, they head towards the front doors down the hallway and exited out of the School, only to find Jason waiting for them leaning on a street pole near the entrance.

"Well, you guys took your sweet time." Jason said, getting off the street pole as Luke and Kate stopped right in front of him.

"Well we would've been here sooner, but..." Luke said, but was cut off by Kate.

"If Luke hadn't fallen asleep in class again and get in trouble with Mr. Harrison." Kate said with a grin, causing Luke to look at her with a glare.

"Do you always have to let everyone know that?" Luke questioned, but Kate just kept on grinning at him.

Hearing all of this, Jason just smiled and rolled his eyes at the two of them. He's been friends with them for a long time now, so he knows how this kind of thing goes. Luke gets into trouble, and Kate says it out loud, and Luke glares at her while she smiles.

"I swear, you two make everything in life funny." Jason said, catching Luke and Kate's attention. They looked at him for a second before looking at each other for a second, and then back to Jason.

"Are you trying to tell us something, Jason?" Luke asked, causing Kate to look at him again.

"No no no, its nothing at all." Jason said with a smile. "Anyway, lets head on to 59th Street and find out what this email thing is all about already."

"He's right." Kate implied. "Time to find out what this is about."

For a second their, the three friends look at each other and nodded their heads in agreement. Then, Luke zipped up his grey jacket. So did Kate with her pink jacket, and then Jason and his black jacket.

"Alright, to 59th Street." Luke said. With both his friends in agreement, the three of them started walking down the sidewalk, heading towards the place the email told them to be.

But as the three of them headed down the sidewalk, a strange figure walk out onto the sidewalk from the entrance of the School. The figure appeared to be male, due to the black leather jacket with a grey shirt underneath, dark blue ripped knee jeans, and black punk boots. However, the face wasn't seen, but what could be seen was an ominous grin and he starred in the direction where Luke, Kate, and Jason went. Like he knew where they were going.

Once he lost sight of the three of them, he slowly walked in the other direction, revealing that he has black hair with spikes everywhere. Whoever this strange person was, he appeared to know something about whats going on. Does he?

* * *

><p><strong>"59th Street Alleyway, New York City, United States, The Real World"<strong>

It took Luke, Kate, and Jason awhile before they've reached 59th Street, because it was a far distance from their School. Once they were on the right street, the three friends were all looking down the it. The Alleyway was between two tall buildings and it was kinda dark down there, even though it was sunny today, and it appeared that no one else was in the Alleyway. Yet, they could see lots of filled garbage bags on both sides.

Once they got a good look down the Alleyway, Luke, Kate, and Jason started making their way down it. Eventually the three friends stopped right in the middle and then they each took out their phones from their backpacks. Luke pulled out his LG phone, Kate pulled out her SPRINT phone, and Jason pulled out his SAMSUNG phone. The time on each of them said 4:27, three minute until the time the email said to be in the Alleyway.

"Well we're finally here." Jason said still gazing at his phone.

"And there's only three minutes left." Kate said in response while still gazing at hers.

But then, Luke looked away from his cell phone and looked around the Alleyway, and all he could see was nothing but the old bricks on both the buildings around them, and the garbage bags on the sides. He couldn't believe this was the place where the email told them to be.

"I can't believe this!" Luke shouted, causing Kate and Jason to look away from their phones and right at him. "This is the place!? This definitely has to be someones idea of a joke! This is the most run down place I've ever seen in all of New York!"

"Sad truth is, he's not wrong." Kate responded to Luke's criticism. "This place is a dump."

"I know. Who would tell us to come here of all places in New York?" Jason asked, but he got no reply from Luke or Kate.

As the three were trying to figure out why this spot, Luke looked back at his LG cell phone and noticed it was 4:29. "Well whoever told us to be here, it better be worth it. Otherwise, someone is gonna get it."

But just as Luke said that, all three phones hit 4:30, surprising them in the process. For a few seconds, they stood there, not making a sound. All that could be heard was the loud noise caused by the city in the background. After waiting for about 15 seconds or so, Kate and Jason started to look around again for anything to happen, while Luke just about had it with this whole thing.

"I knew it." Luke said in frustration. "I knew this was someones idea of a joke. Whoever messed with us like this is seriously gonna... Huh?"

But Luke's sentence was cut off when he, Kate, and Jason heard their cell phones beep. The three friends brought their phones close to their faces and they each got a text message at the same time.

"A message?" Jason asked.

"Did we all get one at the same time?" Luke also asked.

"Maybe its from whoever sent us that email." Kate stated.

In order to find out who it was from, Luke, Kate, and Jason opened up the text message they've received and it was from an unknown sender, just like the email. They each touched their cell phones, because they were all touch phones, and the message opened up. When they read the message, they were a bit surprised when the message had all three of their names on it.

"THANK YOU FOR COMING. LUKE BENWARD, KATHERINE WILSON, AND JASON PARKER. HERE IS WHERE YOU ALL START. IF YOU WISH TO CONTINUE, REPLY YES OR NO. THIS WILL BE YOUR FINALLY CHOICE."

"Is this thing for real!?" Luke asked out loud. "How is it knowing where we are!?"

"Its like it knew all three of us were gonna be here at the same time." Kate responded.

"So, what do we do now, guys?" Jason asked.

At first, there was no answer from Luke or Kate. For about a few seconds there was just silence among the three friends. However, Luke was seriously tired of all of this nonsense, and he wanted to find out so badly what this was about.

"Alright, you know what, I've had about enough of this." Luke stated, causing both Kate and Jason to look at him. "Whoever is doing this wants to mess with us that much, well then, I say it bring it. I'm not scared one bit!" With his frustration at its peak, Luke entered "yes" and sent the message to the unknown sender. Then, he looked over at his two friends, who were starting to think of the same thing.

"Luke's right." Said Jason. "I'm not scared of this crazy message. I say bring it as well." Now Jason entered "yes" on the message and then sent it instantly.

"Me too." Kate stated. "Besides, if you two are in, then so am I. I'll play this little game." Now Kate entered "yes" on the message and instantly sent it.

For a minute, it was quiet around the three of them. They each stood there, not making any sudden movement ever since they replied to the text message. Again, the sound of the city could be heard in the background, but even so, the three friends continued to wait. However, once a full minute had passed, Luke shook his head at all of this.

"Yep, I knew it." Luke said in anger. "This was without a doubt someones idea of a..."

But before Luke could finish his sentence, suddenly, Luke, Kate, and Jason's phone suddenly shut off without warning, surprising all of them. Literally, they shut off in an instant, leaving nothing on it but a black screen.

"What?" All three of them said in unison.

"M-My phone." Jason said in shock. "What just happened?"

"I don't know." Kate said in response. "Mine did the same thing."

"I know I fully charged this thing last night. What's going on here?" Luke asked in frustration.

But as the three friends started checking their phones for what the problem may be, suddenly, they were shock when they saw giant lime green words entered like a computer was entering it right in the middle of the screen.

"W-Whats going on here?" Kate asked in shock.

"I really don't know." Jason responded in shock as well.

"My phone has never done this before." Luke said, also in shock like his friends.

"LUKE BENWARD, KATHERINE WILSON, AND JASON PARKER, THANK YOU FOR YOUR REPLY. IT IS TIME TO BEGIN."

"INITIATING D-POWER TRANSFORMATION"

When they read those giant words on their phones, the next thing they knew, their phones started to glow and change shape right in their hands.

"Now whats happening!?" Jason asked with a shout.

"I really really don't know!" Kate responded loudly.

Luke had no words to say for what is happening. The three friends watched in shock as their phones shrunk and took the form of a small device that was the size of their palms, but in a odd shape. Each one had different colors. Luke's got a blue background with a white ring in the middle and two white buttons. Kate's got a green background with a white ring and two white buttons. And Jason's got a red background with a white ring and white buttons.

Once the transformation of their phones was done, the screens on the strange devices started to glow white and they each started to beep loudly at the same time. The three friends took these devices closer toward their faces for a better look, but they couldn't believe what just happened.

_"What the heck!? Did my phone just...!? Did all our phones just...!? What's going on here!?"_

"Um, does anyone know what just happened to our phones?" Kate asked, still gazing at the device in her right hand.

"I'm not sure." Jason answered gazing at his too. "But I think the last message we got said that these are... D-Powers?"

"I... I think so." Kate responded in confusion.

"Well whatever just happened, this better not be permanent, or I have to go get a new phone." Luke stated.

But as the three friends continued to gaze at the strange devices in their hands, presumably called D-Powers, without warning, a strange light appeared behind Luke and in front of Kate and Jason. Luke turned around, and Kate and Jason gazed up at the light, but they were soon blinded by the intensity of the light right away.

"What the...? Now what's going on!?" Luke asked with a shout.

"Not sure!" Kate shouted back in response.

"Okay, i'm getting the feeling that none of us knows whats going on here!" Jason also shouted.

As the three friends were blinded by the high intensity of the light in front of them, suddenly, the light grew bigger and bigger until it eventually engulfed them all at once, not giving them a chance to ask whats happening before they were sucked inside. Eventually the light grew so much, one man walking down the sidewalk noticed it and took a peak down the Alleyway, but only to be blinded by the light.

But after a few more seconds, the light started to fade away, until it was eventually disappeared from the Alleyway. When it did, the man reopened his eyes and saw nobody was there. Just the same sight of the garbage bags on both sides of the Alleyway. When he assumed it was nothing, he just scratched his head and continued on heading wherever he was going.

Yet, Luke, Kate, and Jason were no where to be found anywhere in the Alleyway. It was like the bright light engulfed them and then made all three of them disappear without a trace. What happened?

* * *

><p><strong>"Between The Real World and The Digital World"<strong>

After being engulfed by the light, Luke, Kate, and Jason find themselves floating in a strange void filled with ones and zeros everywhere and strange looking symbols, and the whole place was lighted up in light blue color. Everywhere you look their was one stream of ones and zeros after another, and it looked like there was no up or down or left or right. They were just simply floating in an empty space.

_"Okay, seriously, whats going on here!? What is this place!?"_

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa!" Luke shouted out loud, due to the fact that he was swirling all over the place, catching Kate and Jason's attention.

"Okay, where are we?" Kate asked while floating forward.

"Not really sure, but does anyone else find these symbols floating around kinda weird?" Jason asked while floating upwards.

"Well whatever they are, they're not helping us figure out whats going on!" Luke shouted, now floating to the right.

As the three friends tried to understand whats going on around them, again, they heard their so called D-Powers started beeping again in their hands and they brought them to their faces.

"Huh?" They all said in unison.

"What are these things doing?" Kate asked.

"I bet these things are the reason why we're here." Jason stated. "At least that's what I think."

"Well whatever these things are doing, their not telling us whats going on." Luke stated. "I mean, those messages were more helpful than these."

But again, another bright light started to appear right below the three of them, catching their attention. The three friends look down at the same time and noticed the light far below them.

"Another light?" Jason asked in shock.

"Last time we saw one, we ended up here." Kate answered. "I wonder what it means this time."

"Probably something not good." Luke stated to Kate. "At least for us."

"Do you think we should go down toward it?" Jason asked while floating towards Luke and Kate.

"Are you kidding me, i'm not going towards it." Luke responded to Jason. "I'm already here. Next thing I know i'll be in Lalaloopsy Land or something."

However, that statement made Kate and Jason look at Luke with confusion, which made him look directly at them. "What? My little sister watches that show."

But before Kate or Jason could respond to Luke, the next thing the three of them knew, the light below them started to intensify and then all the ones, zeroes, and the strange symbols started to fall towards the light. One by one each symbol went down, but that gave Jason the feeling that they could be next.

"Um, I don't think we have a choice going down there." Jason stated.

"You might be right on that one, Jason." Kate replied.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me." Luke also stated.

After a few more symbols fell down towards the light, next thing the three of them knew, Jason started to be pulled down towards the light in an instant.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" Jason screamed in terror.

"Jason!" Luke and Kate said in unison, but not before Jason was soon engulfed in the light, leaving the two of them.

"Jason!" Luke continued shouting.

"Where did he...!?" Kate tried to ask, but the next thing she knew, she was being pulled down towards the light. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!"

"Kate!" Luke screamed. He took his hand out at her, but she was way to far down and then was soon engulfed in the light as well, leaving him alone.

For a few more seconds there, Luke watched as more symbols started to fall down towards the light, and once everything was gone, he started to feel himself about to be pulled down. "Oh no."

_"Oh god, you cannot be serious!"_

The next thing Luke knew, now he was being pulled down towards the bright light below. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" He screamed as the light got brighter on his eyes and he was soon engulfed inside of it.

* * *

><p><strong>"Wandering Wastelands, The Digital World"<strong>

After being engulfed in the light, in the middle of the wasteland of the Digital World, Luke slowly opened his eyes and saw the blue sky above him, but it wasn't the sky he was use to. This sky looked like it was in a computer chip or something. The boy found himself lying on his back in the middle of the wasteland surrounded by nothing but sand, dust, and a few rock formations in the area.

_"What the? Now where am I? What is this place? Whats with the sky?"_

As he asked those questions to himself, Luke started lifting himself up off the ground and stand back up on his feet. He then rubbed the sand off his clothes and looked around to see nothing but sand and rocks for miles and miles.

"Okay, really, where am I?" Luke asked himself. "First I was in New York, then a strange empty limbo, and now a wasteland. What the heck?"

But as he asked himself more questions, Luke soon realized that he can't detect any sign of Kate or Jason anywhere. He looked in every direction, but there was no sign of the two of them anywhere.

"Kate...! Jason...! Where are you guys!?" Luke asked, shouting at the top of his lungs. "If you guys are out there, give me a sign! Hello...!?"

Yet, no matter how much Luke shouted, he was receiving no feedback. He was the only one here. So he thinks. What he didn't notice, was something emerging out of the sand behind him. It was big, and it had dark blue eyes.

"Oh man, what do I do now?" Luke asked himself, completely unaware of the giant creature slowly standing up behind him. "I guess I should start by looking for Kate and Jason, but I don't know where to..."

But then, Luke heard his D-Power device beep loudly again in his right hand and he brought it to his face. Instead of the screen glowing white, it was glowing red this time, but Luke wasn't concern about that. He just made an angry face and growled at it. "I blame this stupid thing. Its probably the reason why i'm in this mess in the first place!"

However, as Luke was about to throw the device out into the sand, he started to hear a loud footstep right behind him. In shock, he slowly turned around and he was even more shock when he looked up and saw a giant red dinosaur looking creature with green spikes from the top of its head all the way down its spine and three razor sharp claws and toes looking down at him with its sharp teeth. "Wh-What... the...?"

Luke looked up at the giant monster in complete terror and he took a step back, but that only made the monster roar right on top of him, which lasted for about a few seconds before Luke just started running away from the dinosaur monster in terror. "Oh snap! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!

Luke bolted down the sands of the wasteland while the dinosaur creature started to charge right after him with his mouth wide open, revealing his sharp teeth. For about a minute Luke ran for his life, while the dinosaur kept on chasing him, but was catching up quickly. Luke then turned his head around and saw the monster was almost right on top of him. "Oh man!"

_"Man, can this get any worse!?"_

But that question was soon answered when Luke suddenly tripped and fell and did a face plant on the sand below. "Ouch!"

_"And it just did!"_

As he tried to hurry himself back up off the ground, Luke turned his head around and noticed the dinosaur was now right on top of him, and it had its sharp teeth ready to bite down on him. "Well, I had good life while it lasted!"

As the dinosaur monster let out another roar, it was about to strike Luke with its teeth. However, it was interrupted by a sudden attack. "Dragon Flare!"

Suddenly, a blue fire ball was seen heading towards the dinosaur creature and it impacted right on the right side of its head and stopped it from biting down on Luke.

"Wh-What!?" Luke shouted as he watched the dinosaur attacking him turn its head in the direction where the attack came from.

The dinosaur made a loud growl when it got glimpse of who fired that attack. Luke also turned and look at where the attack originated from and saw that little aquamarine colored dragon, known as Dracomon, on top of a sand dune.

_"Alright, now whats going on? First this big dinosaur, and now a small dragon is here? And, did it just save me?"_

"Hey, big tall and ugly, why don't you pick on someone who can actually put up a fight! Like me!" Dracomon said with a grin on his face as he jumped off the sand dune and charged right for the dinosaur monster, who turned its attention from Luke and roared at Dracomon.

Luke watched as the dinosaur moved away from him and started making fire in its mouth and had it aimed right at Dracomon. "Fire Blast!"

The red dinosaur fired a huge ball of fire at Dracomon, but Dracomon saw the fireball coming at him and he moved to his right and avoided the attack. He skid across the sand and soon fired his blue fireball again from his mouth. "Dragon Flare!"

The attack came so fast, it impacted the giant red dinosaur right on its chest and made it step back in response, allowing Luke a chance to get up and run away from the monster. Once he was out of the dinosaur's range, he stood on top of a sand dune and gazed at the conflict. "Seriously, whats going on?"

But as Luke asked that question to himself, he heard his D-Power device beep loudly again and he brought it to his face, only to have a holographic screen in the shape of a circle pop up with the image of the dinosaur and information at the same time. "Huh? Whats this?"

Luke looked closely at the image and started reading the information and was a bit confused by it. "Tyrannomon? That's the thing that was attacking me? Champion level data attribute? Special attack: Fire Blast? What does all of this mean?"

"Fire Blast!" The dinosaur known as Tyrannomon fired his giant fireball out of its mouth at Dracomon, but Dracomon moved to his left and avoided the attack in time. Then he continued to charge towards Tyrannomon, and once he was in close range, he jumped up and swung his tail. "Tail Smash!"

He impacted his tail on Tryrannomon's head and made him move back again, but not before he recovered and struck back with his claws. "Slash Claw!"

"Uh oh." Dracomon said as he was impacted by Tyrannomon's sharp claws and sent flying across the air and impacted back on the sand. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!"

"Oh no!" Luke shouted as Dracomon skid across the sand. He then watched as Tyrannomon slowly made his way towards Dracomon while he was down. Seeing this, Luke felt a little useless.

_"Oh man! What do I do, what do I do!? I feel like I gotta do something, but what!?"_

As he asked himself what to do, he was soon answered when he saw a small light form in front of him, surprising him in the process. "Wh-What the?"

The light formed and it appeared to be one of those card deck carriers that could clip to ones side. He slowly grabbed it and brought it towards his face. "Whats this?"

Luke then opened it up and was shocked when he saw a bunch of cards inside. "Cards? What am I suppose to do with these? Huh?"

Again, his question was answered when he heard his D-Power device beep again. He took a good look at it and the screen was showing an arrow pointing to its right side. Luke turn it and noticed a slider on its right side. "A slider? Wait a second..."

Luke looked at the cards and then back at the slider on the device, and he soon got an idea. But then, he heard Tyrannomon footsteps and noticed he was right on top of Dracomon as he was still getting back up. "Oh man, I hope this works."

Luke then quickly searched through the cards and pulled one out at random. He took a good look at it. "Alright, here goes."

He then slide the card into the D-Powers slider and the screen on the device started to glow. At the same time, Dracomon started to glow once he got himself up, only to see Tyrannomon about to step on him. Luke watched as Dracomon stood there as Tyrannomon launched his left foot at him, but Dracomon grinned and somehow manage to stop Tyrannomon with his hands, shocking both Luke and Tyrannomon.

"Huh...?" Said Tyrannomon.

"Whoa." Said Luke. "How did he do that?"

"Hhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Dracomon shouted as he manage to push Tyrannomon back and sent him plummeting down towards the sand right on his back.

"That's just... unreal." Luke said to himself while watching Dracomon prepare one more blue fireball in his mouth, but this one seem to be a bit more intense than the last ones he used.

Tyrannomon tried to get back up, but Dracomon had already finished charging his attack and then he unleashed it right at him with full force. "Dragon... Flare!"

Dracomon then fired his blue fireball, but it was much bigger and far stronger than the last ones and it impacted directly on Tyrannomon, causing a huge explosion.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!" Tryannomon screamed in pain, but soon was starting to dissolve into particles of data at the same time. Luke had his eyes covered from the explosive waves, but once the explosion was done, he reopened his eyes and took a good look at what happened.

"W-Whoa... That was..." Luke was in so much shock, he couldn't find the words to finish his sentence. He then watched as Dracomon started to take in all the data particles left behind by Tyrannomon.

Dracomon stood there with his arms wide out and took in all the data particles around him. Once he had took in all the particles, he took a deep breath and then looked over at Luke. However, Luke was a bit shocked when he looked over in his direction.

_"Oh snap, now he's looking right at me. What do I do now?"_

But as he asked himself another question, Dracomon suddenly dashed over towards him, surprising him, but not in a good way. Luke watched in a bit of horror and unable to move as the little dragon stopped right in front of him. For a moment there, Dracomon just stood there and gazed at Luke with a smile, while Luke was still a bit terrified. He wasn't use to this.

"Um, um, y-you're not... gonna... eat me, are you?" Luke asked in terror, but Dracomon only shook his head.

"Eat you? Why would I do that? You're probably not that tasty anyway." Dracomon said with a smile, but Luke was a bit confused now.

_"Um, okay? I don't if I should be scared or be offended by that."_

"Alright, but if your not gonna eat me, then why are you still here?" Luke asked, still a bit scared.

"Isn't it obvious? I've been looking for you for like... forever." Dracomon stated with a big smile. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting to meet you."

To hear those words from the little dragon, Luke's terrified face soon changed into confusion. "Wait, what? What do you mean you've been looking for me?"

"I had a feeling you were gonna ask me that." Dracomon said with his smile gone. "I kinda figured you wouldn't really know."

"Okay, let me try a different question then." Said Luke. "Just exactly who and what are you?"

"I'm glad you asked." Dracomon said with his smile back. "Me, my name is Dracomon, and i'm a Digimon."

However, Luke didn't really understand what a Digimon is. Probably because he never seen or heard of one before until just now. "A Digimon? What's that?"

"Its what I am." Said Dracomon. "Its short for Digital Monsters"

But at the moment Dracomon said that, Luke face turned from confusion into complete shock.

"Wait. Digital Monsters?" Luke asked. "What do you mean Digital Monsters?"

"Its what we Digimon are." Dracomon stated. "We're the Digital Monsters of the Digital World."

When Luke heard Dracomon mention "Digital World", he was even more shocked. He never heard of the Digital World. But if he was meeting a Digimon, then that could only mean one thing he thought.

"Wait, D-Digital World?" Luke asked in shock.

"Yep." Dracomon answered with a smile. "Its where we are. Welcome to the Digital World, Luke."

And that made Luke really shocked. Not only did Dracomon knew who he was, but he just learned that he was in another world! The look on Luke's face was almost priceless. He then took a good look around him and now he was finally starting to understand everything. Somehow, he, and possibly his friends, are now in some crazy world they've never heard about.

_"Oh... my... god. What did I get myself into this time?"_

_**That's actually a good question, Luke. What did you get yourself into? Well, guess your just gonna have to find out for yourself. Will Luke be able to figure out this one? Stay tune to the next episode of Digimon: Digital Monsters to find out.**_

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope you all liked the first episodechapter of my first fan fiction. Like I said, i'll be posting a new one every 2 to 3 weeks, and i'll try to do the best I can to make the next one better than the last. If you know what I mean.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading and don't forget to review. I like to know your opinion on my story. And remember, if you have any suggestions on how to make it better, feel free to tell me. See ya next time.**


End file.
